


The Ballad of Me and My Brain

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Themes, Smoking, a little darker than the first two stories in this series but, hades is reading poetry and persephone is still in love with him, mostly thoughts inside of persephone's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city was mostly blocked by the building across the street, but I could see endless cars passing us or people walking on the sidewalk beneath us. Being on this windowsill made me feel like a mediocre version of queen of the world. I just needed a crown made out of the burnt out cigarettes Hades smoked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Me and My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little darker and a little shorter, but I think it's very fitting. The nice thing about not writing in chronological order is that you get to write whatever the hell you want as long as it's fitting. In unrelated news, I've created a tag for this series on my tumblr (@falloutswift) and the tag is "this must be my dream" so follow me and check it out for aesthetic visuals of each story.

He had a shitty apartment in the city, not far from where his school was. One bedroom, half of a bathroom, one room kitchen and living room. It was located in a rough part of town. The part where shots were always fired and drugs were always used and homeless people cluttered the street. 

He could have had it so much better if he wanted to. He could have had his parents fund him and he could be set up in a fucking penthouse. He decided against it all, though. He decided that he needed to experience the real world on his own, use his own money. 

Despite how rough and scary he looked on the outside, he was the opposite. He worked in the library on his campus after he was done with his classes every other day. He wanted to be an English major, and so he loved the library. He loved telling me all about different books and experiences he had there. I loved him for it. I loved him for deciding to do what he did.

It felt like reality was altered in his apartment, in that part of the city. It was nothing like our Suburban USA neighborhood. Being here with him gave me an adrenaline rush. Nobody knew where I was except Athena, who was covering for me in case my mother asked her about my whereabouts. We were in a bad part of town. I was with a bad boy, so to speak. It was a recipe for the perfect storm. 

We were doing nothing wrong, though. We sat on opposite ends of the large windowsill with our legs tangled together. He was reading me Shakespearian poetry that he had to read for a class he was taking. I was taking in the sound of his voice softly pronouncing everything correctly and emphasizing properly. I tried to relax but there were always spurts of sound on the ground below us. Like the sound of fights breaking out in several different languages or the sound of guns being shot and muffled screams following. It was like we were in some tragic young adult novel turned movie. 

There wasn’t a beautiful view looking outside of the window. The city was mostly blocked by the building across the street, but I could see endless cars passing us or people walking on the sidewalk beneath us. Being on this windowsill made me feel like a mediocre version of queen of the world. I just needed a crown made out of the burnt out cigarettes Hades smoked. 

“That’s enough for tonight.” Hades snapped the book shut and simultaneously pulled me back into focusing on him. He threw the book down onto the mattress he called a bed and pulled out a cigarette from his carton. I watched him in disdain as he flickered the lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth. He took a drag from it and passed it into my fingers. I really shouldn’t, but I put it into my mouth anyways and I didn’t choke on the smoke this time. 

“That was lovely,” I tell him as I passed the cigarette back to him. He blissfully smiled and closed his eyes and let the cigarette smoke encapture his lungs. 

“So are you,” he said. He smoked his cigarette a few minutes more as I let the silence echo into the dead of night. The digital clock on the floor next to his mattress read that it was almost one in the morning. It was the time of night where I would tell him that we both should get some rest but he would keep me up for the next hour fucking me instead and I wasn’t going to deny that I loved it. It was just a bad habit we had gotten into. 

Spending my summer with him had gotten me into a lot of bad habits like smoking and staying up late and lying to my mother about where I was, and nothing had changed once the fall came and I spent my Friday nights with him. I had dedicated my spare time to livening up his apartment with flowers and pictures and cheap decorations and he had spent his ruining me in the best way possible.  He let me take one last drag from his cigarette before smushing it out and throwing it out of his window. I let him straddle me in the windowsill and kiss me and put a hand up my sweatshirt. I cupped his neck with both of my hands and gave him empty threats about what I would do if he allowed us to roll off and splatter onto the sidewalk. He was amused and dragged us onto his mattress. 

In the morning, I would wake up tangled in his arms ten minutes later than I needed to in order to be home in time to work at the flower shop my mother and I owned. He would urge me to stay and I would almost take him up on his offer, but I knew my mother would murder me if she found out what I was up to. I think I liked having a secret too much to tell her, but I loved him and everything he did and what he created me into. I would have to tell her, and I would have to tell her sooner rather than later. For now, I let Hades give me hickies in the places nobody would see.


End file.
